The objectives of this proposal from the Division of Radiation Oncology, at the University of Wisconsin Center for Health Sciences, are: (1) To develop preclinical research in radiation biology and broaden the range of research to include radioimmunobiology, effects of combined modalities, and experimental radiotherapeutics. (2) To initiate and continue clinical studies in radiation therapy with emphasis on tumor localization, treatment planning and quality control, normal tissue tolerance and therapy with combined modalities. (3) To undertake research on the dosimetry of high energy electrons and photons and apply these findings clinically. (4) To further clinical studies and development with ultrasound and develop suitable tumor-localizing radionuclides for improved detection and definition of tumors. (5) To provide an excellent setting for training in radiation biology, radiation therapy and radiation physics at the pre- and postdoctoral level. (6) To promote optimal use of radiation therapy as part of a multidisciplined approach to the treatment of cancer within the U.W. Center for Health Sciences and in the Wisconsin region.